Don't You Remember
by lulu-144
Summary: Summary: When Elena gets in a car accident, she goes into a coma and doesn't remember her relationship with Stefan and their daughter. Can he help her remember? AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to re-write this story... I will try and update as much as I can... I don't own TVD. **

* * *

Don't You Remember?: Chapter One.

Summary: When Elena gets in a car accident, she goes into a coma and doesn't remember her relationship with Stefan and their daughter. Can he help her remember?AH/AU.

Elena POV:

I woke up to the baby monitor going off, I got up to tend to Mollie.

"Hey baby, mamma's here." I cooed and I went downstairs to fix Mollie her breakfast.

After a while Stefan came downstairs, already showered.

"Hey." He said as he came behind me and kissed my arms and neck passionately.

"No, not in front of Mollie." I said while pushing pass Stefan to get Mollie out of her highchair.

"I love it how your all parental in front of her." Stefan said. I smiled.

"I'm going to be home late from school because I need to do my coursework." I told Stefan.

"But we're still gonna...?" Stefan asked.

"Yes of course." I told him.

"So who is looking after Mollie today?" Stefan asked.

"You are, since you babysit so well." I told him.

I left the kitchen to have a shower.

I came back downstairs after I had my shower. Mollie was playing in her playpen.

I picked her up and kissed her on her head.

"Baby, I need to get going now." I shouted to Stefan who was in the kitchen.

"Ok baby." He came into the living room.

"Kiss please." I told him.

He kissed me and I left for school.

I left school at 9, as I was driving and a truck smashed into me and I was knocked out.

* * *

Stefan POV:

I put Mollie in her crib, she was already sleeping.

Elena still hadn't come home from school and her version of late is leaving school at 9 and getting home at 9.30 at the latest and it was 9.45.

I was getting worried.

I called her mobile, no answer. I called Caroline to see if she had talked to Elena today.

"Caroline have you talked Elena today?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I though she would be home by now. She told me what you guys what doing tonight." Caroline told me.

"Well she's not. I called her mobile and I didn't get an answer." I said.

"That is really strange, she always picks up when you ring." Caroline said.

"Ok thanks Caroline, I'll call you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye then." She said and hung up.

A few minutes later I got a call from Grayson, Elena's father.

"Stefan, Elena has been in a car accident and it's pretty bad, you need to come now Miranda is a few minutes away so you can go now and leave Mollie at home." Grayson said.

"I'm leaving right now." I told him and hung up the phone.

As I was driving along the road I got a text from Miranda telling me that she got Mollie.

I got to the hospital in about 15 minutes and I found Grayson straight away.

"Well what happened to her?"I asked.

"From what I heard, she was driving and a truck smashed into her." He explained.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's in a coma and is in sugary now, but everything is going to be ok." He told me.

"Ok thanks." I told him and he walked away.

About 10 minutes later Bonnie came through the door.

"Hey Miranda told me what happened, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm hanging in there, where's Damon?" I asked.

"He got stuck at work, where's Mollie?" Bonnie asked.

"Miranda took her when Grayson told me about Elena's accident." I told her.

A few minutes later Damon came through the door.

"Hey Bonnie told me what happen with Elena." Damon told me.

I started to think about some memories that me and Elena had.

* * *

** Flashback:**

Elena POV:

I woke up and there was a text from Stefan on my phone.

'My house is free tonight. XO' I looked at the text and smiled.

Stefan and I needed some alone time because with midterms coming up we were both busy and hardly got alone time.

Also Stefan's Uncle Zach was out of town and his brother Damon lived with his girlfriend Bonnie and never came over on the weekend unless we asked them to.

I went downstairs and saw Jenna.

"Hey, can you tell mom that I'll be at Stefan's tonight." I told her.

"Elena before you go, take your birth control." Jenna told me.

I nodded. My mom, dad and Jenna didn't want me to get pregnant as a teenager so they made me take birth control from the time Stefan and I started to sleep together.

I went upstairs and noticed that I had no tablets left, I had to ask dad to get me some more.

I was running late for school, so I quickly left.

When I got to school, the bell for the first class which was History, so I went History knowing that Stefan got my books out of my locker for me.

I reached the classroom and Alaric wasn't there still so I went over to Stefan and kissed him.

"Morning, I gotta talk to you at lunch. Nothing bad." I told Stefan.

"Ok." Stefan said and kissed me back.

Alaric walked in and told me to sit down.

At lunch Stefan and I went behind the gym to talk.

"So what's this about?" Stefan asked.

"I don't have any birth control tablets left, so I didn't take any this morning." I told him.

"That's ok, so we're not going to have sex tonight?" He asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded and texted dad to get me more tablets.

After that Stefan and I started to make out until Caroline found us.

"Guys you can do the deed later, not now.

We're all waiting for you guys to come." Caroline said.

"Ok Caroline, we're coming." I told her.

We followed Caroline to the lunch table.

"So are you two coming to the party tonight?" Caroline asked.

Me and Stefan completely forgot about the party in the woods, seeing that we would get much needed alone time.

"No we're gonna stay in tonight." Stefan told her.

"Actually we should go to the party tonight." I told Stefan.

"Ok so we will go to the party." Stefan told Caroline.

"Ok great, I'll see you guys there." Caroline said and she left.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"I'll see you later, I love you." He told ms and kissed me.

"Love you to." I told him after he finished kissing me.

When school was finished I went over to Stefan's and waited for him to come home.

When he came home I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to kiss him.

"Someone's eager." He told me laughing.

"Well we have this house all to ourselves for the weekend with no interruptions." I said.

We went over to the couch and continued to make-out.

I heard someone clear their throat and then they started talking.

We both sat up.

"Now I know that you don't want me to be here right now, but Uncle Zach told me to check on you Stefan, and I decided to do it today, seeing that tomorrow you would be busy, but it seems that you're already busy." Damon said.

"Well you've checked on Stefan, now you can leave." I said partly annoyed that he interrupted us.

"Well just remember to use protection, Miranda and Grayson surely don't want to be grandparents just yet and also Jeremy and I don't want to be uncles just yet." Damon told us.

"Damon we are not dumb, we always use protection and I'm on birth control." I said.

He soon left the house and we continued to make-out.

** End Flashback. **

* * *

Stefan POV:

I was cut out of my flashback by Grayson telling me that Elena was out of surgery, I followed him to her room.

"She's out of it at the moment, but she'll wake up soon." Grayson said.

"Ok thanks." I said and I sat on the chair.

XXXX

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked when she woke up a few days later. Grayson walked in and checked on Elena.

"Elena how are you feeling?" Grayson asked.

"I'm ok." Elena replied.

"Do you remember who I am." Grayson asked.

"Yeah, your my father and your also my doctor." Elena said.

"Well do you remember Stefan?" Greyson asked.

"No I don't remember him." Elena said.

* * *

**AN: I want at least 5 reviews until I update again... Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating since July... I know a bad author, but I have 7 more weeks of my Summer vacation left, so expect more updates! I don't own TVD. **

* * *

Don't You Remember:

Chapter Two

Stefan POV: After Elena said that she didn't remember who I was, Grayson and I just stood there in shock.

A few minutes later Grayson asked me to come outside to talk about Elena.

"So what's wrong with Elena?" I asked.

"She has selective memory loss, that means she remembers me and maybe Miranda, but doesn't remember you or Millie." Grayson told me.

"So what can we do?" I asked.

"Well Elena can be released in a few days, and when she is, she can sleep at your place I want her to remember you both, because you two are meant to be together. Miranda and I wanted to kill you when we found out that Elena was pregnant, but we both knew that you'd never walk out on both of them." Grayson said.

"I want Elena to remember me and her daughter, and I will do anything to help her." I told him.

He gave me a smile, then walked away because he got called to another patient.

XXX

I walked back into the room and sat down on the chair.

"Stefan, when I woke up before why did you call me sweetie?" Elena asked.

"Because, that's what I always do, when your not feeling well." I told her.

"Also, why do I have an engagement ring on my finger?" She asked.

"Because we're engaged." I told her.

"No I haven't dated anyone in my life." She told me.

A look of sadness went across my face, she really did loss her memory of Mollie and I, I was determined to help her remember in any way that I could.

XXX

Elena went to sleep soon after and I continued to think about the same memory I was thinking before Elena got out of surgery.

Flashback:

Elena POV:

It was 8.30pm already and we were running late for the party, so Caroline would suspect something when we get there.

"Come on, we gotta go." I told Stefan.

"Why can't we stay in?" Stefan asked.

"Because if we stay in, Caroline will interrogate us on Monday." I said.

We got off the couch and left the house.

XXX

When we got to the party Caroline had already poured us some drinks.

"Guys you're late, where have you been?" Caroline asked excitability.

"We were busy." I told Caroline and she knew what I meant.

XXX

After a while Stefan and I were totally smashed and we weren't supposed to be.

We started to make-out until Caroline found us.

"Guys, come on I'm going to take you home." Caroline said.

XXX

When Stefan and I got home we started to make-out again and our clothes came off.

I started to moan because it was so good.

Stefan lifted me up and we went to his room and we didn't go to sleep until about 5AM the next morning.

XXX

My phone started to ring the next morning and it woke me up.

"Hello." I answered.

"Elena, Lexi came over to see you. But I told her that you were at Stefan's." Mum told me.

"Ok." I said and I hung up my phone.

I looked at the clock and saw what the time was, 11.15AM.

My head started to throb, and I remembered what happened the night before.

Stefan and I had unprotected sex.

The bad thing was it the first time Stefan and I had unprotected sex, so I didn't have any emergency pills with me or at home.

I texted Bonnie to see if she had any pills, she did but I couldn't take any until Monday when Bonnie was home.

Otherwise Damon would know something was up.

I heard the front door open and then close.

I knew it was Lexi, so I put on my bra and panties.

I found Stefan's shirt on the floor from last night, put it on and headed downstairs to talk to Lexi.

"Lexi, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until Christmas" I asked, giving her a tight hug.

Lexi had been one of my best friends since we were little, when both her parents got new jobs in New York, she moved there in the Summer before Freshman year of High School.

We still each other at Christmas and Summer vacation.

"Well my parents let me finish my Senior year here." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked with a smile on my face, happy that my best friend will be finishing Senior Year with me.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." She told me.

"Well we need a girls night with Caroline to celebrate your homecoming!" I said excitability.

"Yes we do. Now to other matters, how was last night?" Lexi asked.

"I'm not telling you anything Lex." I told her sternly.

"Oh come on. I know you two did the deed last night your wearing his shirt, over your underwear and no pants. I know you Elena and I've been there for you when you needed me. Remember you two hit a rough patch two years ago and you though you two were gonna break-up. Caroline called me saying that you wanted both of us with you, so I hoped on the next plane out here. I remembered when I got to your place, Caroline was with you and you eating chocolate ice-cream, plus you were wearing Stefan's shirt and hugging the Koala he got you at the carnival earlier that year. Caroline and I told you that you two would get back together soon because you two were soulmates. And the following weekend you two were back together, stronger than ever." Lexi said.

I finally told her.

"It was amazing." I said.

"Was the best the best sex that you've ever had?" She asked.

"It was." I said smiling.

We agreed to have girls night at my place, because my parents would be out, as well as Jeremy.

A few minutes later, Stefan walked into the living room.

"Here's the best sex giver ever." Lexi said and we all started to laugh.

Lexi left the room, so we could talk. "So I guess you told Lexi about what we did last night." Stefan said, coming to sit on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I wanted not to but she just gave me a speech about how she's always been there for me, and I caved and told her." I said.

"It doesn't matter baby, everyone knows that we're sleeping together." He said laughing, then kissing me.

That quick kiss turned into a makeout session, which it always does because we can't seem to get enough of each. It's been that way for as long as I can remember.

XXX

"So do I get to see you later?" Stefan asked seductively while kissing my neck.

"Of course you do, we're just going to have a One Tree Hill marathon.

The girls are gonna sleep over and they don't mind if you stay over, neither does mum and dad. So come over at about 11." I said kissing him, leaving to go to my place.

Caroline, Lexi and I were watching Season 4 of One Tree Hill and we were up to the episode where Haley tells Nathan she's pregnant.

"Do you think that Elena would get pregnant this year, like Haley?" Caroline asked us both, she was a little drunk.

"Now your comparing me and Stefan to Naley. Thanks Car." I said.

"I think Elena could get pregnant this year." Lexi said.

"Why do you say that Lex?" I asked.

"Because you told me this morning that the sex you had last night was the best you ever had. But then again your on birth control and you always use protection." Lexi said.

"Unless she didn't take her birth control and didn't use protection." Caroline spoke up.

I was silent and stared at my promise ring on my finger. Stefan gave it to me in our Freshman year of high school.

"You totally didn't use any protection last night did you?" Lexi asked.

I nodded, then I spoke.

"We were so drunk and I didn't have my birth control yesterday morning." I told them.

I texted Stefan to not to come over, because I just wanted to talk to my two best friends about the possibility of me being pregnant and also I didn't know what to tell Stefan.

"What if Stefan leaves you because you're pregnant?" Caroline asked.

"He will never leave me Caroline, we've been together since forever and I know he wants to be a dad, but not yet. But we'll get through this, I know we will and also he loves me to much to leave me just because I'm pregnant." I explained.

Stefan POV:

Elena sent me a text saying that she didn't want me to come over, but she didn't explain why so I decided to call her.

"Hey baby, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No nothing's wrong. I just want to spend some time with Lexi and Caroline. I mean it is a girls night after all." I told him, not wanting to talk about the possibility of me being pregnant.

"Ok, I'll come over tomorrow morning then." I said then hung up my phone.

End Flashback

I was taken back to reality again by Lexi calling my name.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"How could you ask me that. My best friend is in a coma! I would of gotten here sooner but I couldn't get an earlier flight from New York." She said.

"That's ok, I'm just glad your here." I said.

"So how is Elena?" She asked.

"She has selective memory loss, it means she remembers her family, but she doesn't remember myself or Mollie."I told her. "Wow.. Well we need her to fall in love with you again, and I know how." Lexi told me. "

And how will we do that?" I asked.

"She kept a journal from when she was 10 and she writes in detail about everything that happened with you, including your sex life. Anyway she sends me the journals when she needs a new one, keep in mind I don't read them. She did that because she though that one day, that you two would lose your spark, in order to get that spark back Elena decided to go back through her journals and make you fall in love with you once again." Lexi explain.

"So we go back through her journals. That's a good idea Lex, also one question: Why do you have the journals?" I asked curiously.

"She didn't want you to see them. Now time to get moving on the plan. I'll go back to New York tomorrow morning and I'll be back by tomorrow night." Lexi told me.

"I hope she falls in love with me in time for our wedding in the Summer." I said.

"Oh don't worry she will." Lexi told me reassuringly.

* * *

**AN: I want 5 reviews before I update again!**


End file.
